List of Nations
THIS PAGE IS VERY OUT OF DATE, AND DUE TO BIASES TAKE EVERYTHING ON HERE WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. <> Russia Russia is the biggest nation on the server. It is a major nation within the irl region of Russia. Run by Hero under an oblast system that gives large autonomy and power to the individual towns. Newer nation. Canada Formerly biggest on the server. Large and wealthy. Perhaps the only fully democratic nation on the server, leader is elected every month. Mostly within the irl region of Canada but does have a few towns overseas. Spain Large nation with towns all over the world. Run by Zqppy and his assistant NSaurioGamer. Germany Nation run by paperpikmin. Rebuilt Germany and unified it. Has towns and claims both inside and outside Germany. India Owned by Magenet of Neodonia. Has tried to unify the Indian Subcontinent. Its towns are only in the Subcontinent. Alaskan Empire Capital in Carlym and run by nino175, this nation is known for ninos pvp skills. Has many towns spread all over the world. Very rich nation. France This nation went inactive when its leader, Sarmango of Paris left for extended periods. He has since returned and unified all 3 French nations into his. United_Kingdom This nation was built out of the ruins of the 1st UK, and focuses on towns that were where the irl British Empire was. Australia Another nation created out of the collapse of the 1st UK, this nation focuses only on Australia. So far despite the troubles of Australia it has unified it into a decent sized nation. Soviet_Union Created out of the collapse of the CCCP and The October War this nation was active but its leader got banned, when he returns we will see if the nation will grow again. This nation has towns all over the Earth. Caucasia This nation is a small nation located in the Caucasus Mountains. The leader is PolkadotBlueBear of Alania. It only has one town but that town has a large population. Persia This nation was once the 2nd largest on the server. But the owner Sepandyar went inactive and many towns left. Not much has happened to this nation lately but perhaps with more activity this nation will grow again. Jo This nation centered in China was created when the Jing leader turned the nation over to Sgt of Ye. This nation is an old nation and even though it is not as big as it use to be is still famed for its power. Roman_Empire This nation is a puppet state to Spain. Only has a few towns in it and I apologize for I have no clue about this nation European_Republic Ran by Troy. I apologize for I have no clue about this nation Golden_Circle This nation was originally in Haiti but has since moved to a town in Chad called Pretoria. This nation has towns all over the Earth. Valkyria This nation has towns all over the world and incorporates many of the mods into the nation and I apologize for I have no clue about this nation Tufan Formerly Tibet, this nation is a puppet state of Jo located in Tibet. I apologize for I have no clue about this nation To be continued... = = =